(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer-aided design and manufacturing and, more particularly, to a system and method for texture mapping a computer modeled prototype garment.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Computer automation has played an important role in the apparel industry. For example, it makes mass customization possible in a quick-turn environment. Body scanning is a major component of the automation, which has been studied over the past several years and has met with some success. Body scanning can produce useful information for developing CAD functionality in product development and pre-production, from design conceptualization to marker making.
One of the important applications of body scanning is measurement extraction. Compared to traditional tape measures, measurement extraction provides measurements that are more accurate in a much more efficient way. In addition to obtaining body measurements accurately and efficiently, one also needs to master short-cycle with flexible manufacturing, and provide virtual try-on and digital printing capabilities. Digital printing allows manufacturers to print fabric for individual garments.
These elements of mass customization make it difficult for any attempt to automate the garment designing process. A number of companies in the apparel supply chain have tackled this problem with limited success. Several mass customizing models are currently in use. For example, Brooks Brothers developed an integrated information system, called e-Measure, to allow customers to create and visualize 25 different made-to-measure suit silhouettes in 300 to 500 fabrics. For each new suit order, the body measurements, including the chest, waist and over arm, are taken and entered into the e-Measure system. Only a fixed set of patterns stored in the system can be applied to an individual, although certain standardized alterations are available. A drawback of this system is that it does not match patterns to body scanning. The limited measurements obtained are not sufficient to represent customers"" unique size information. As a consequence, more alterations may be needed after the garment is made.
Eastman Machine Co. offered a system using a body scanning technology through a partnership with TELMAT and ScanVec Garment Systems. It created a 3-D image of an individual""s body shape from 70 different measurements. It then used the measurement information to modify a pattern and create a cut file that is sent directly to the cutter. A drawback of this system is that it does not provide any 3-D catalog of styles and fabrics for customers"" choices.
Gerber Technology Inc. offers the APDS-3D pattern visualization software on its AccuMark systems. APDS-3D is a virtual draping and sampling program that can transfer a 2-D flat pattern to a 3-D virtual dress form. It is now used merely as a visual tool. If the dress form can be created from actual customer body measurements, it is possible for the system to be further developed as a tool to test fitting results. In addition, the design is limited to close fitting styles.
Several CAD vendors, such as Gerber Technology and Lectra, also offer software programs with texture mapping functions. When performing a texture mapping process using one of these prior art systems, a user first scans in a 2-D picture of the garment draped on a body (referred to as the xe2x80x9cobjectxe2x80x9d). The user then draws control lines to define the boundary of the object and follows the drape and bend of the original image""s fabric to draw additional control lines to indicate the fabric pattern flow. The user then designs the fabric pattern or calls certain fabric pattern design to process texture mapping. A drawback of these texture mapping systems is that the user can only see the object from only one angle, which is typically the front view. Also, it is very time consuming to draw control lines and users have to draw control lines for all the different pictures. Finally, it is difficult to define the pattern flow accurately. For the same object, different users can have different definitions of pattern flow, and the same user can define the pattern flow of the same object differently at different times. Furthermore, typically a beginning learner makes drawing errors especially on more complicated objects. Therefore, these programs lack consistency and accuracy.
Currently there are two ways of generating slopers. First, patternmakers draft on hard paper and later enter the block (i.e. sloper) using a digitizer that converts the hard pattern into a computerized format. Second, patternmakers can use a pattern design system (PDS) to draft the sloper on the computer. The problem with both methods is that drafting is very time consuming, therefore only a few slopers are made for standard size target customers.
Patternmakers now make changes in the pattern or sloper through CAD software on-screen using standard flat patternmaking techniques, including dart manipulations, add fullness, etc. This is also very time consuming. In addition, the fitting result cannot be seen until the patterns are cut and sewn into prototype garments, which would be tried on a real model. Finally, the process of making a prototype garment is expensive and time consuming, too.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved apparatus and method for automation of custom garments for a specific individual""s needs, which creates a virtual prototype model of the garment using a 3-D library database with sloper information created from formulas of generating different slopers and using accurate and consistent texture mapping. This would allow the designer to generate the sloper automatically such that the pattern style information (i.e. pattern generating process) is used to generate the pattern database for a customer""s individual body measurements.
The present invention is directed towards a system for texture mapping a virtual prototype model in a system for computer-aided design and automation of mass customization. The system for texture mapping includes a fabric having a grid that is based on grain lines in the warp and weft directions of the fabric. The grid, which is preferably a substantially square grid, may be printed, drawn, or woven into the fabric. The system further includes a picture database comprising at least one photograph of the fabric draped on a body and a picture converter that converts the image of the grid on the fabric in the photograph into control line information that defines the flow of the fabric on the body. The control line information is used to perform texture mapping on the virtual prototype model and the control line information is stored in a 3-D library. The texture mapping may be performed using a textile design database that is created from a fabric swatch or by textile design.
In a preferred embodiment, the grid lines may be cleared from the photograph in the picture database using image processing. The control line information can be retrieved from the 3-D library by a subsequent user and at a subsequent time. The 3-D library preferably comprises information relating to close fitting styles and loose fitting styles.
Another aspect of the present invention is to use the control line information to perform texture mapping to create a loose fitting style virtual prototype model and a close fitting style virtual prototype model.
Still another aspect of the present invention is to provide a method for texture mapping on a virtual prototype model in a system for computer-aided design and automation of mass customization. The method includes the steps of draping a fabric having a grid on a body, photographing at least one view of the fabric on the body, storing the photograph in a picture database, generating control line information from the grid to describe the flow of the fabric on the body, storing the control line information in s 3-D library, and texture mapping the virtual prototype model using the control line information.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after a reading of the following description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the drawings.